Magic and Commitment
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: "Somefin wrong?" Sonic asked, his mouth full of a chili dog. The others diverted their eyes. "Just...be really nice to Amy when you see her again, okay?" *Based on Ep. 69 of Sonic X* SonAmy Oneshot.


**This Oneshot is based off Episode 69 of Sonic X, so there will be major spoilers of the episode. It's the one where Amy tries a love spell on Sonic. If you haven't seen it but don't care about spoilers, than you don't have to have seen it to understand this story, as I sort of go back over the plot. This particular episode left a lot wanting in my opinion, but I don't think anyone has done this episode yet. It's a little more deep and serious than my other works, but I think you'll enjoy it. ^_^  
**

Magic and Commitment

_You have **got** to be kidding me. _

"A _chili dog_?" Sonic asked with incredulous delight. "Here, on Planet Marmolin? Dude, that is _beyond_ awesome."

The alien clerk smiled at the now giddy blue hedgehog. "Would you like one?"

Sonic chuckled. "One? Heck, I'll take a half dozen."

"Anything you like, sir."

Sonic grinned as he watched the chef prepare the most amazingly edible thing in the universe. Man, today had been a day, hadn't it? Another planet, another Chaos Emerald, and this time no Egghead or Metarex to deal with, just some weird disease. But of course, nothing that the Sonic Power Cannon couldn't handle. Yep, today had been a good day. It had been nice to just relax for a change, check out all the cool stuff they had to offer here. Sonic himself was big on exploring new places.

Well, there had been that one incident with Amy.

They'd had some free time after the little squirts finally surrendered their Chaos Emerald, and Sonic let Amy drag him to the fortune teller and "Romance Rock" (even though he thought all that stuff was pure baloney) for her sake. He knew the girl liked him,_ a lot_, and she'd always been there for him, so Sonic had put on his nice guy hat and gone along with her. She was a good friend, anyway, and he didn't mind spending time with her, but once she'd tossed the word "love spell" around (and the thought of being under some magical trance instead of being free to do what he wanted had scared the crap out of Sonic) and then the whole "joined forever" phrase...it had simply been too much for this freedom lover, and Sonic had defaulted to his natural defense mechanism: running like the wind.

_Uh, uh, sorry Amy. You're nice and...pretty...and all, but when you mess with my liberty and put on constraints like that, it's not happening. _

Part of Sonic wished she wasn't so clingy and in his face all the time. Part of him wished that Amy wasn't so demanding of him, and would just give him an ounce of space and not squeeze him so hard...and he'd been meaning to tell her just that. But Sonic just wasn't...ready for all that mushiness yet. No, Sonic couldn't have a relationship at this point, he couldn't have any _commitments._ Goodness, that word just tore at the heart of everything he stood for. Sonic couldn't commit to anything, not when he could be called off at a minute's notice, especially now that they were in for the fight of their lives with the whole universe at stake. But maybe...just maybe, when all this was over with, he could be _with_ Amy. Maybe it was a long shot, but Sonic always kept his options open.

All of those thoughts transpired in the (way too long) time it took for the chefs to make his chili dogs.

_And they say I don't think **enough**_, Sonic thought as he took the plate of chili dogs. "Alright!" he reached for some money, but the clerk stopped him.

"For a hero like you, it's on the house."

Sonic grinned. "Thanks pal, this should hit the spot."

"Sonic?"

He immediately stuffed the chili dog into his mouth and turned back to his friends, knowing they were relaxing with the locals. They all had downturned faces, though, and Sonic frowned as well.

"Somfin wrong?" he asked with his mouth full.

Cream and that Momo chick just turned away and frowned, Knuckles huffed and muttered, "Oh great, _she's_ going to be a _bucket _of sunshine," and that left Chris, who merely sighed and his blue eyes got bigger.

"Just...be _really nice_ to Amy when you see her again, okay?" the boy said and smiled a little, twinged with sympathy.

Sonic swallowed the chili dog whole, and quite suddenly lost his appetite. Okay...what did he not do this time? "What happened to her?"

"Nothing," Chris continued and looked away.

"And that's the thing," Knuckles muttered.

"But don't worry," Cream said and promptly changed the subject after giving an obviously forced smile.

Sonic tried to go back to his chili dogs for comfort, but the pit in his stomach was growing more painful. Why did they all look so upset? And Sonic couldn't help but feel that he, in some way, was responsible. It was obvious, by the way the others kept glancing at him, almost glaring at him. What in the world had he done?

A little while later Tails and Cosmo joined them, the couple shyly holding hands. Sonic couldn't help but smile at them. And no, that was NOT envy that was tugging at his heart. He was just genuinely happy for his lil bro and glad that _someone's _romance was working out. Now if he could only get Knucklehead with Batgirl...

The rest of the evening was spent in happy, joking, light conversation, but Sonic found himself oddly missing Amy. He missed her cheerful comments, sweet smile, adorable giggle. Where was she, anyway? Why hadn't she joined back up with them? So now he was getting a little worried. Okay, seriously, what had he done? Sure, he'd run from her, but what else was new? What made it different this time?

Sonic pushed himself up from the table, prompting everyone to glance at him.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Chris asked him.

"Oh, ya know," the hedgehog forced himself to smile. "Thought I'd do a few laps around the planet 'fore we leave."

Tails nodded. "Okay, but we're leaving bright and early in the morning."

" 'K," the obviously distracted hedgehog said and disappeared with a rush of wind, leaving his chili dogs to grow cold.

...xxx...xxx...

The halls of the Blue Typhoon were unusually quiet, save for the steady, rhythmic thumping of Amy's boots. She was making an early night of it, but whatever. After passing through the hallway of the intergalactic spaceship, the dull blue-gray paint matching her mood, Amy finally reached the door of her room, pushing it open and letting it slam shut behind her, locking automatically. She inhaled deeply and exhaled even deeper, but her eyes were unusually dry, considering the circumstances.

But Amy was just too numb to cry at this point.

_Every. _

_Single. _

_Time. _

_It simply never works._

_Ever. _

And yet...Amy had let herself hope that maybe just this time...it would be different. Maybe now that they were going to a planet replete with magic and spells and wonders, her and Sonic could be united by that. If natural attraction didn't work, than Amy would have to resort to other methods_. _So, just like she'd used Tarot Cards when she was younger, Amy'd covered her body in lucky magical charms and put all of her trust into that magic spell, hoping that it'd wow Sonic like she never could seem to. And she'd go to Romance Rock, Matchmaker Mountain, The Lake of Love, the fortune teller... anywhere. Amy would do anything she could to win Sonic's heart and affection.

But no...he simply wouldn't have it. Sonic had gone with her to the fortune teller easily enough (though he'd acted bored the whole time). But of course, all the soothsayer had said was "your relationship is as vague as the wind through the trees," and that had made Amy a little _upset _to say the least. Who wanted to hear what they already knew? Amy wanted _answers_ about how her and Sonic's future, not some BS garbage from and obviously phony fortune teller just trying to make some cash. She would have made a bigger scene had Sonic not offered to pay for the service, if only to quell Amy's wrath.

And then there was...Romance Rock. Upon climbing the hill, trying to fight her excitement, Amy had been delighted to see two rock formations jutting out of the solid earth. They just looked so perfect together, and if she squinted, Amy could pick out her own as well as Sonic's features carved into the very rock. The little Marmolin alien had told her she had to break the rock to help seal the love spell, and so after a squeal in unbridled excitement and hugging Sonic, Amy pulled out her trusty hammer and brought it down on that rock with every ounce of love in her heart. Giddy that she'd completed the first step, Amy had turned with pride to catch Sonic's reaction, but was just met with the rushing of wind and blue blur, running _away_.

The all too familiar pain of rejection slammed into her heart, and Amy spent the rest of the afternoon looking for him with Momo. The girl was nice enough (even though she had the_ audacity_ to suggest that maybe Sonic really didn't like her) and even gave Amy the love spell.

Yes, all of Amy's hopes and dreams were resting on that concoction and that chance that her and Sonic would just happen to meet and fall in that trap. Amy's heart was already in that trap, she was just waiting for Sonic to follow suit.

_C'mon...it happens in fanfiction all the time, why can't it really happen to me, just once? _

But no...Amy, once again was the unlucky one and could only watch Tails and Cosmo experience their own magic_._ It was always someone else.

After fuming about the new couple, Amy had wanted to go give a piece of her mind to the blue hedgehog in question, but upon seeing him just casually shooting the breeze with Chris, Cream, and Knuckles,_ oblivious _as always and eating a freaking _chili dog_, Amy had had enough. Let the others have fun on this magic planet, Amy herself was through with it.

After peeling off every one of the unlucky charms, in one quick motion Amy tossed off her dress that was sweaty from chasing after her "hero" and glared back at her reflection in the mirror. All she saw right then was a girl whose heart had been broken again, who had been disillusioned by the lure of magic and romance, who was about to cry her heart out again for the same erratic boy, who was beginning to grow jaded, and most of all, who made Sonic want to run for his life.

A girl that Sonic would never love.

Swallowing her tears, Amy opened her closet to select a pretty patterned nightgown. Not like it mattered. Still, whatever. She slipped it over her wilted figure and climbed into bed, pulling her "comforter" around her and her teddy bear closer to her chest. But the stuffed animal gave her no comfort. Amy just wanted one thing right now...the one thing more elusive and erratic and unpredictable than the wind itself. The thing she could not have.

Why had she given him her heart? And why did she even let herself dream anymore? Why, not even a magic spell could bring them together. What could normal attraction do?

No, tonight would be spent like every other night, and Amy would do what she had way too much practice doing. Crying her heart out. Why, she was a true natural at this. Almost like she was born to do it...

Rap rap rap.

Amy's ears perked up at the interruption and she peeked out a little from under the sheets. Someone was knocking at her door, probably to check on her. Could it be...?

She sure hoped not. Amy was absolutely _through_ with Sonic the Hedgehog. For real this time. Why, when she saw him again, Amy would be sure to tell him just that -

"Uh, Amy?"

OH GOSH IT **WAS HIM**! Amy sat straight up in her bed, and had never been so happy and shocked in her life. Sonic was here! He'd come to apologize, right? And say that he really did love her! And then he would hold her, and they'd kiss and -

"Amy, you in there?"

"Yes!" Amy almost screamed, but took a deep breath trying to control her excitement. Sonic was at her door!

She heard Sonic try to turn the doorknob, only to be caught on the lock. Her heart skipped.

"Uh, can I...you wanna talk?"

He sounded so nervous, and Amy couldn't stop a grin from blooming on her face. "Sure, hold on..."

She rolled out of bed and took a quick glance in the mirror, thanking her lucky stars that she'd put on her best nightgown. After wiping at her still red and puffy eyes and running a hand quickly through her quills to untangle them, Amy took a deep breath and opened her door.

The first thing to greet her was his gorgeous green eyes and a soft smile on his perfect lips. It wasn't the usual cocky grin Sonic wore, but instead a gentle, upturned curve. And by the light pink glow on his cheeks and the way he kept shifting weight between his skinny legs, Amy could tell he was nervous. Well, there were butterflies in her own heart, as well. _Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm such a fool for you, it's not **even** funny..._

"Hey," Sonic said, trying to be casual. He was instantly relieved that Amy seemed okay, and save for her red-rimmed eyes that tore at his heart, her countenance showed no sign of hurt. She was even smiling a little. But still, her eyes were the window to her soul, and betrayed that all was not right beneath her cheery expression._ I really didn't mean it, Amy, but you can be so intimidating..._

"Hey," she said and returned the smile. "You wanna come in?"

She backed deeper into her room to allow him to enter, but when Sonic hesitated, she cursed herself. Why did she always have to be so aggressive? "I mean -"

"It's cool," Sonic said, and the next thing Amy knew, his dark sapphire form was nestled in the crook of her window.

Amy blinked, but had to turn away to suppress a fangirl spaz attack. Somehow she managed to fight it, with the knowledge and memory of how he'd treated her earlier, and came to rest on the edge of her bed, but Amy was quite sure she was grinning still.

As was his custom and natural to him, Sonic placed his hands behind his head to support his quills and hide his trembling. Amy was smiling at him, waiting for him to say something, and Sonic was a bit surprised at how easy it was to make this girl happy. All he had to do was just show up and, bang. Guilt tugged at his heart, though, when he realized that despite how easy it was, he'd rarely done it.

_Hey, in my defense, it wasn't all that easy to show up here. And she's just expecting me to say something else. Besides, there was a reason for all this..._

Right. That was why he was here. Here, in Amy's room. He did a quick survey of it, not failing to notice the pictures of him decorating the walls. He blushed, and forced his eyes back on the girl.

_She really likes you, blue. And you've just been a jerk. _

_But there's a reason!_

_Then tell her. _

Tell her. Oh boy, here I go... "Uh, Amy...about what happened earlier..." Sonic paused and let his eyes drift down to his crossed legs and red sneakers, his heart clenching. "I'm sorry."

Amy said nothing, but her smile faded.

"I just...I'm sorry, but...I really don't mind spending time with you, Ames," her pet name that he rarely used slipped out, but Sonic thought it was appropriate at the moment. "Really. But...I'm just not ready for anything more than that," he confessed and finally let his eyes fall on her now frowning face.

"I'm just...not ready for a...a..._girlfriend_. I just can't commit to that." Yet.

Feeling the weight of the conversation, Sonic leaned forward out of his relaxed pose and set his hands on his knees, facing Amy with an intense gaze. "I'm sorry, but...look, I could be called off at a minute's notice, and you know I gotta job to do. And it's not that I _don't like _you -"

Sonic blushed, realizing what he just said, and scrambled for words at Amy's wide eyes. "I _mean_, uh, I value my freedom and can't _commit_ and I like to be _free_, but when you start talkin' _love spells_ that can _control_ me and _'forever' _and when you get so _clingy_ and grabby, I just can't deal with that, Ames, I don't wanna be tied down, I wanna do my_ own _thing -"

He absolutely had to stop there, for Amy's eyes were welding shut, but not tightly enough to dam the sudden flood of tears. Crap. He'd come here to make her feel better...and look what he'd done. Goodness, he could never get this relationship right, could he? What did Amy really want from him?

So much for it being easy to make her happy.

"Aw, Ames..." he said and got up to go over to her. If there was one thing Sonic couldn't stand, it was tears - especially from this girl. Because of him.

She sniffed and let out a tearful gasp as she buried her face in her hands. "S-sonic," she sobbed, "I-"

The blue hedgehog could just stare at her dumbly for a minute, wanting to comfort her desperately. _C'mon, just put your arms around her..._

Amy sobbed his name again, and Sonic couldn't resist, couldn't just sit and watch her suffer. Slowly, Sonic lessened the distance between them and encircled his arms around Amy, letting his hands fall at her convulsing back, trying to steady her. Amy's hands left her eyes to wrap around under Sonic's back quills and buried her face in his chest.

Amy really didn't know why she was crying, just that it was a combination of sad and happy tears. Sad because he said he didn't want a girlfriend, didn't want to commit, but also happy, because he'd finally told her _why_, had hinted that he actually liked her, and was truly_ holding_ her at this very moment. The girl was just a mixed bag of feelings at that point, and all she could do was hug Sonic and cry out all of her emotions.

But still...he didn't want to commit to her, to anything? It certainly made sense given who Sonic was, but...there was plenty that Sonic was committed to doing. Protecting his friends, saving the world...

"S-sonic..." she sobbed again, and tried to get a grip so she could talk. "You...d-don't want...to...c-commit? But...what about...s-saving the w-world every time? Aren't you... c-commited to that?"

Whoa.

Sonic was about to say, 'that's why I can't take on anything else', but something about what she'd said had struck him. Sonic had never seen his life in quite those terms before - but now he realized that was true. Every time Egghead had pulled out some crazy new robot, Sonic had always felt...well, obligated to save people and the world. And if he could keep those dangerous dates with Eggman without fail...then why not with one of his good friends? It really was easy to make her happy after all..

But still, something in him was afraid of what that could mean, being tied to Amy like that. But on the other hand...he was curious about just giving it a try.

The girl was still crying into his chest, though her sobs had calmed down considerably as Sonic continued soothingly stroking her back.

"Sh, hey listen," Sonic said, "I am committed to saving the world, Ames. It's what I do...and that leaves little time for other stuff. But hey, uh, once all this war stuff is over and we finally kick Dark Oak's lousy butt...and we get back to Mobius..."

He paused, not believing what he'd been about to say. But now that he'd started, he had to finish, right? Oh...but how could something be so easy, and yet so hard?

"I...uh, I'll...take you out, okay?"

Amy's tears stopped immediately and her eyes snapped open, not quite sure if she could believe her ears. Had Sonic just...asked her out? She lifted her head up from his chest slowly so she could look at him. Sonic's now bright red face was only an inch from hers.

"Really?" she rasped, and Sonic felt her gentle breath on his mouth.

He smiled slightly, despite his trembling. "You betcha. I'll...even let you hold me to it."

For a second Amy's dark green eyes could just gape at him in wonder as her heart melted and jaw dropped. "_Sonic._.." she breathed and nuzzled back into his chest, getting it even more soaked by fresh, but purely happy tears. "_Thank you._.."

"Yer welcome," he said and continued stroking her back, finding he oddly liked the feel of Amy in his arms. He felt her stroking his own back, and that didn't feel too bad, either.

And, just because it really wasn't all that far away, Sonic leaned forward to gently press his lips against the top of Amy's head, right above her bang quills.

_Ohmygosh Sonic just kissed me...**kissed **me. Maybe it wasn't on the lips but...he kissed me. He. Kissed. Me. _

A smile was now spiting her tears, and Amy nuzzled into him again. "Thank you," she whispered again, her heart deeply touched by such a simple kindness.

She felt his grip around her loosen, and Amy wanted to squeeze him to prolong the embrace, but remembered what Sonic said about being clingy and reluctantly let the dreamy blue hedgehog out of her arms.

Sonic backed away, an adorable blush decorating his muzzle along with a sweet smile.

"Don't forget, I said I wouldn't_ ever_ leave you. See ya, Ames," he said, and with a quick wink, was gone.

But as his dark sapphire from faded from her blurry vision, Amy felt none of the sadness she'd felt at seeing him leave earlier, only a new, more joyous and_ real_ magic dancing through her heart, one not created by any love spell, and much akin to a similar feeling frolicking around in Sonic's heart.

The End

...xxx...xxx...xxx..xxx...


End file.
